grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
DifCorp
DifCorp is a character in Mini-Grand 5109 Profile Biography: DifCorp™ was founded (as the Dolmann Industrial Finance Corporation) in the year 2017 by one Wallace Humphrey Dolmann. It was originally a small accounting firm, but quickly grew (through TOTALLY LEGITIMATE business practices (no, really)) into a mega-corporation that owned many, many smaller corporations. In 2069, the name of the company was changed to DifCorp, and the name Dolmann Industrial Finance was forgotten. In 2082, Wallace Humphrey Dolmann died, at the age of 132, and his grandson, Charles Petty Dolmann, took over the company. Under Charles' direct, the company grew even faster, and by the time he died in 2170, at the age of 151, it might as well have been a world government. In 2245, DifCorp's board of director pushed the company to extend lives even longer, so the could be immortal. In 2260, a method of immortality was discovered. Body-snatching. The minds of those who wanted to live forever were transferred to small, slug-like creatures, which would attach to the heads of the unlucky people whose bodies the Directors would inhabit. In 2317, some bright researcher realized that since the slugs were essentially enormous data storage devices, all of the files of the company could theoretically be stored on one such slug. It was done. A freshly decanted slug had all of the company's files imprinted on it, and was placed onto the head of a young Dolmann scion. The boy was immediately overwritten by the Company. Massive layover occurred, since the boy was able to serve as the entire accounting and legal department. Millions of lawyers and accountants were reduced to begging in the streets. The dawn of the Corporate Man had come. At least, until 2490, when the slug and its newest host vanished. And the entire world economy collapsed for about two days before the backup slug was implanted onto a new host. Description: DifCorp™ is actually just a small green-grey slug. About three inches long, one inch wide, slimy secretions, long spiny half-robotic tongue, internal supercomputers... Just like a normal slug. It is attached to the body of Julius Alexander Rawlings Dolmann, who is a human male. Julius is about six foot eight (people are TALL in the future), and has black hair and dark skin. His eyes have been replaced by what appear to be a pair of shiny eyeglasses, a pair of computer screen giving the corporation live stock market feeds (of all its daughter companies, and its two competitors -- Johnson Shower Curtains And Science and Generic Menacing Zaibatsu founder, Lui Yi Fu, had a sense of humor and a talent for prediction when he founded GMZ as a small chain of convenience stores in the early 22nd century -- as well as certain small companies that the Big Three allow to live), easy access and projection of fancy stockholder-appeasing graphs, and a variety of enhanced-reality programs, from restaurant reviews to targeting recticules. The corporation actually has a very distinct personality, developed from many years of mind-numbing tedium punctuated by the occasional assassination attempt or inter-Corp war. It tends to be a large ham when announcing a new product (just like the avatars of JSCAS and GMZ), and has quite the sense of humor, enjoying satire directed at itself immensely. It always spends some time reteaching its new bodies the comforting Midwest accent it has developed over the years, and tries to keep up the image of being a guy (-slug-thing) that the average person could trust to feed their cat while they were away on vacation. Items/Abilities: DifCorp™ has several bionic enhancements in its host. In addition to the aforementioned glasses (which have lowered functionality away from some sort of wireless network or power grid), it has medical nanobots, which can fix up most injuries given time, and a computing device built into its sternum that gives it way more computing power than any organism actually needs. Its neurons have been genetically modified to continue to grow, so it learns much faster than a human of its host's age would. It also has several mainly cosmetic attachments, like a jaunty metallic eyebrow (a long-range radio transmitter), a glowing circular depression in its chest (video projector -- no, it does no need to take of its shirt to project things, this is a backup in case its glasses malfunction), and two funky antenna behind its ears (just cosmetic). It can calculate at extremely fast speeds, and is a very good lawyer. And not much else. Oh yeah. The slug can attach itself to a new host, killing its old host and completely overwriting the personality of the new one. The shades are symbiotic, and can be transferred. The rest of the attachments cannot. In Mini-Grand 5109 Development He was all about the $$$ Death Killed in a scuffle between Talmadge and Aaron. Talmadge decapitated his host, and Aaron squished the slug itself. Ouch. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Mini-Grand Characters Category:Dead Characters